Love Changes Everything
by bookworm0417
Summary: First fanfic. Read plz and review. During New Moon. Edward leaves and Bella is distraught. Edward vistis her at night when shes sleeping and makes a decision.
1. Yearning

_**Yearning**_

**BPOV**

I didn't pay attention in school anymore. I lost the point in listening. I didn't care what happened. The pain that was within me was to great to be pushed aside by anything. I was failing every class now. I went through the day as a zombie, totally stoic. When I got home I went to my room and simply reminisced him. How much I missed him. How much I wanted him to come back. To be in his arms again. To hear his velvet voice. To feel him brush my cheek with his hand. To smell his heady scent that made my world go fuzzy. To look into his golden eyes and melt.

Every memory, every touch, every feeling that I remember about him causes the hole in my chest to deepen, to bleed, to expand and take control. I didn't care. I wanted to remember him. Hold onto any piece of him that I have left. To relive those times where I was the happiest. His smile, his touch, his face, his hair, his hands, everything, I wanted to burn it in my memory. I don't want to forget him. He may not want me any more but I still want him.

I went to sleep every night dreaming of him. I dreamed that he came back. But only to rub in my face that he didn't want me. That I wasn't good enough for him. That it wasn't I that awoke his dead heart. Then sometimes I dreamed that he never left. That he never said those words to me that rip me to pieces. That he wanted me as much as I wanted him. I knew tonight was no different. I went to bed hopefully dreaming of him and only him.

**EPOV**

I know I will leave her broken. But she would heal. She has to heal. She needs to have a life with no danger in it. A life that doesn't risk hers every second of every minute of every day.

Being apart from her is tearing me apart as well. The curse of not sleeping is weakening my resolve to be away from her. Every night I don't have something to distract me, I would think of her.

I miss her terribly. Her soft, warm touch. The way she blushes at my words for the way I feel for her. The way her fragile body feels in my arms. Her scent that drives me insane. Her mind that is only silent to me. Its only been a few months and I have done everything I can to not crawl my way back to her. I want her at my side. I _need_ her at my side. I want to hear that she loves me. That she wants me as much as I want her. If only I could go back to her. I could run to Forks, it wouldn't take that long to get to her house. Just to see her, to see her face. Even if she is asleep. I could feel my resolve weakening. I want to go so much. But I cant, I mustn't, I shouldn't. But I cant stand it any longer I _need_ to see her.

"I will be right back "

"Where are you going Edward" said Esme.

"I need to go do something Esme" I said.

_Hmm I hope he is going to see Bella, he really needs her._ "Ok Edward I'll tell them when they come back" she said.

I nodded and left. I left to find her. To find my one only peace.


	2. Sleeping

_**Sleeping**_

**EPOV**

I ran as fast as I could. I was always the fastest in my family but I wanted to go faster. I wasn't fast enough. Now that I was determined I wanted it. Now.

I could see her house. I could hear her heart beat. She's sleeping in her room. Charlie is waking up to check on her no doubt. I'm close enough to hear his thoughts.

_She cried herself out again. She hasn't changed in the months since _he _left. _

I winced.

_He better not come back. I will shred him to pieces. Burn the pieces if I have to._

I don't think he knows how much of a threat his statement is.

He left to go sleep again knowing she's not having nightmares about me. Screaming my name in agony. I winced.

I jumped into her open window and gracefully entered her room.

There she was. The love of my life. I was astonished at what I saw. The Bella from my memory wasn't the Bella in front of me. She had bags under her eyes, her skin is paler, her cheeks don't have the pink glow in them, she's lost weight, and her hair doesn't shine. What have I done? My poor Bella, what have I done to you?

I went by her bed, I took her hand. Her skin is cold, even I could feel the coldness in her skin. She turned to her side so that she was facing me. She brought the hand I was holding to her chest. With my other hand I rubbed her cheek. She leaned into it as though she knew I was here. If I could cry I would have then. Cry until I knew I had no more tears left.

"Edward…" she said

I stiffened. What was she dreaming about? Or was it a nightmare? I remember when I would hold her and she would speak my name in her sleep.

"Please…come back." she said. "Don't leave."

Does she still love me? After all that I have done to her. She still has the heart to love me, to want me. I just sat there amazed that she still can love me. I got up to lay with her. To hold her in my arms. I know I shouldn't have but I couldn't suppress the urge to. As if she knew I was here she cuddled into my chest, her hand clutching my shirt. She sighed and said, "Edward…my Edward"

My heart leaped at her words. I kissed her hair. Inhaling her scent that I had missed for so long. I whispered in her ear "I love you, my Bella". I smile crossed her features and her face lit up. "I love you too" she whispered and clutched me tighter to her, afraid that I would leave. Sadly I knew I had to before she wakes up. I stayed with her until the sun came up and then I reluctantly slid from her embrace. She whimpered as soon as I was out of here reach. She turned restlessly in her bed. Twisting her bed covers. I knelt next to her and planted a kiss on her forehead. She sighed and held still. Her lips parted.

With all the strength I could muster I turned around and jumped from her room. I landed gracefully on the ground without a noise. And then I ran, I ran as fast as I could. Knowing that if I slowed down I would turn back and return to her side. Even though that's the most deepest desire of my heart.

I arrived back at the house we got in Denali. We didn't want to stay with our cousins, not yet. The others were back from their hunting trip. _Hey Edward, where'd you go._ I didn't answer Emmett's question. I went to my room and lay there listening to Claire De Lune and playing her lullaby on the piano. The two songs that linked me and Bella together.


	3. The CD

_**The CD**_

**BPOV**

I woke up with the best feeling I had in the past months. My dream was of Edward. But it was different then what I was used to. He started to leave again but then it changed. We were in our meadow. We were laying side by side. Me curled up into his side while he held my hand. We didn't say anything. Nothing needed to be said. Just being together, in each others presence was enough. He rubbed my cheek with his other hand and whispered in my ear "I love you, my Bella." My heart soared at his words, then I heard him chuckle. That musical chuckle that I loved so much. I knew he was chuckling because I blushed, I always did and he always laughed. I told him I love him too. I clutched him to me afraid of letting go. But that's not what astonished me. It felt so real, so true. Like if he really stayed here with me. Like he did hold my hand. Like he did tell me he loved me. And called me _his_ Bella.

I got up, I didn't want to get up. I wanted to stay in our meadow with my Edward. I didn't want to leave his side. I wanted to be in his arms again. But then, I remembered his words, his eyes as they told me he didn't want me, he didn't love me. That's as close as I'll get to the real Edward. I wont be in his arms anymore. I went to the bathroom to brush my teeth but that's all I did. I didn't take care of my hair nor my face any more. There was no reason too. I dressed in the first things that I saw and went to school.

"Hey Bella" said Angela. She still remained faithful like the good person she is.

"Hey Angela" I said not very enthusiastic. "What are you doing tomorrow?" she asked.

"Nothing, why?"

"I just thought you'd like to come with us to the movies, and then we're gonna hang out at my house just like old times"

"Thanks Angela but I don't think I can"

"Why not?"

I sighed. "Because I'm not exactly the person to have fun right about now" I said.

"But Bella we haven't hung out in a long time. We've missed you"

"I'm sorry Angela, maybe next time"

"Ok but if you change your mind call me, ok?"

"Ok" I knew I wouldn't change my mind though.

The rest of the day passed like the rest. I didn't pay attention, I didn't eat, I didn't socialize. I just stayed the same old zombie. I got home and cooked for Charlie. I forgot to yesterday but he didn't seem to mind. After I was done with the chicken I started mixing the sauce. I placed it in the microwave, wrote him a note saying where its at and went to my room. As I walked around my bed I tripped on an old floor board that was sticking out. It got torn out as I tripped on it. I got it and threw it out the window. A light caught my attention. I bent down to look at what it was. It was coming from the inside of the floor. I took what was inside and I stood, petrified, at what was in my hands.

It was a CD case. The little sun that was coming in through the open window reflected off the cover of the case. He told me that it would be as if he was never here. I ran my fingers over the cover. I vividly remember when he gave it to me.

***FLASHBACK***

_He chuckled. "Now I wish I'd spent money on your present. I didn't realize that you were capable of being reasonable."_

_I set the tickets aside and reached for his present, my curiosity rekindled. He took it from me and unwrapped it like the first one. _

_He handed back a clear CD jewel case, with a blank silver CD inside._

"_What is it?" I asked, perplexed._

_He didn't say anything; he took the CD and reached around me to put it in the CD player on the beside table. He hit play, and waited in silence. Then the music began._

_I listened, speechless and wide-eyed. I knew he was waiting for my reaction, but I couldn't talk. Tears welled up, and I reached to wipe them away before they could spill over._

"_Does your arm hurt?" he asked anxiously._

"_No, its not my arm. Its beautiful, Edward. You couldn't have given me anything I would love more. I cant believe it." I shut up, so I could listen._

_It was his music, his compositions. The first piece was my lullaby._

"_I didn't think you would let me get a piano so I could play for you here," he explained._

"_You're right."_

_***END FLASHBACK***_

I opened the case hoping that the CD was inside. It was. I turned the silver disc in my fingers. I put the CD in the CD player. Then I went to lay in my bed, curled into a ball as I hugged my pillow. The music began and I felt the tears begin to form in my eyes. The first song was my lullaby. I hope Charlie doesn't come in and turn it off. I wanted to listen to it until I would have the compositions memorized. Even then I still wanted to listen to the CD. Simply because it was from him.

I stayed in my room listening to the CD until I fell to sleep.


	4. Talk

_**Talk**_

**EPOV**

I played her lullaby over and over again until Emmett came in and told me to shut up. Ever since I paid Bella a visit last night I couldn't help but yearn to go back to her. To see her again. Listen to her voice, feel her skin, to smell her fragrance. I have to go back to her. This separation is tearing us both apart. My Bella, my poor, sweet, innocent Bella has changed because I parted her life. She's a zombie. What if I go back? Will she hate me? I heard her say my name in her sleep wanting me not to leave. Could that be true what she said while she was dreaming? I'll see her again, I have to see her again. Once wasn't enough. I'll go again tonight when she's asleep so she won't know I'm there.

"Edward…" a voice asked behind me.

I was so intent on my thoughts I didn't hear Alice came in. "Yes Alice," I said.

_Ok please don't be mad Edward I'm just telling you what I feel ok?_ she thought

I nodded. " I want to go see Bella," she said. My eyes narrowed, I tried reading her mind but she was blocking me.

"Why" I said after a pregnant pause. "I really miss her Edward, we all do." I didn't say anything. I knew they missed her. Especially Esme. I could hear it in their thoughts. Rosalie on the other hand was glad I left her. "We know you miss her too, Edward." I looked away. She was right of course.

"That's where you went yesterday, to see her." It wasn't a question. I nodded. "I know your going tonight as well." My head snapped back to her. I saw a vision of me running as fast as I could coming at a halt beside the tree outside Bella's window before jumping into Bella's room. I sighed and nodded. "Why are you doing this to yourself Edward, to her?"

"She needs to have a human life Alice, a life where I don't danger hers every minute of everyday."

"Isn't that up to her to decide, Edward? Decide whether she wants to be with you or be separated from you just out of fear."

She came closer to me and put her hand on my shoulder. "Edward I see her hurting. I see her in pain and distancing yourself from her is not going to help her," she said.

"I want to go see her Edward. I miss her." she said. After a long pause I nodded. She squealed in excitement. "You knew were going to win, didn't you Alice? That's why you were blocking me." She smiled and nodded. She hugged me and before she can run off I said, "But Alice--" "Yeah I know you see her tonight first," she said. "Good," I said.

"Can you hurry up Edward I want to see her already," she said. I chuckled and nodded. I ran out going as fast as I could toward her home. I just had one thought on my mind: Bella.


	5. Decision

_**Decision**_

**EPOV**

I was close enough so that I could hear her heart beat. I heard something else. It was my music. My compositions that I had given her on her birthday. But how did she have it? She found them. But I hid them in the loose floor board in her room. I stopped beside the tree and jumped to her room. Gracefully without making a noise I entered her room.

She was listening to the CD I made for her. Her eyes were red and puffy. _Was she crying?_ I walked further in, the CD player was put to repeat the CD over and over again. I walked over to her and held her hand. She was still cold but warmer than the last time I was here. Maybe something happened that made her happy? I couldn't help the thought cross my mind, did she find someone else? I winced at the thought. Even though that's what I wanted her to do I couldn't stop the jealousy that consumed me.

"Edward…" she whispered and a smile crossed her features. I felt my heart swell up. She didn't find someone else. I lay with her just like yesterday night, holding her close. Wishing to never let go. She snuggled into my chest, gripping my shirt in her fist. "Edward your back," she said. Her smile grew until it spread through her whole face. She wants me to come back? I want to come back. Maybe Alice was right, maybe I should return. We all should return. My resolve keeps weakening, but I don't care. I want to return. To be in her arms again, see her everyday, spend the day with her, touch her, smell her. Alice was right, we need to come back. And we will.

"I love you Edward" she whispered. "Don't leave."

I bent down to her ear to whisper, "I love you too, my Bella"

I stayed there until the sun rose and then I kissed her forehead in goodbye…for now. I left her embrace, walked to the window and looked over at her. She was getting restless again. Her lullaby came to play and she slept peacefully. I jumped and ran home to talk to my family about my decision.

Everybody was gathered already. _Sorry Edward but I already told them. _I glared at Alice. But she was too preoccupied skipping of enjoyment to notice.

"Edward we will gladly move back to Forks," Carlisle said. _We miss her too, son. _

"Yes Edward you need to be with her," said Esme. _She is your life sweet heart. I miss my daughter as well. _She smiled at that and so did I.

"Yeah Edward stop beating yourself up, I'd like to see her too," said Emmett. _I wonder if she's still clumsy, I miss her funny human habits. _I shot a glare at Emmett. He put his hands as if saying "just saying".

"Your not the same without her," said Jasper. "I've never felt you so desolate Edward, I bet she feels the same." I simply nodded knowing he was right. _It would all do us good to see her again. Its not right without her. I know, I'm sorry for what happened before, I promise to not let it happen again. _I know he was sorry but I still wasn't sure of his strength.

"Well I don't want to go back," said Rosalie. _She could endanger us all Edward. _"No she won't Rosalie, we left and she hasn't uttered a word," I spat at her.

"What if she seeks revenge on you for leaving, and tells the world about us," she said.

The atmosphere suddenly felt calmer than before thanks to Jasper.

"Bella wouldn't do that," Esme said. "She loves us like we love her Rose. You have to understand that Bella won't betray us."

She crossed her arms in front of her chest and said, "I'm clearly out voted. When are we leaving?" she asked reluctantly.

"That's up to Edward. When do you want to leave Edward," Carlisle said.

"Right now," Alice said. We all chuckled at her. "Come on you can't tell me your not all excited to see Bella." Rosalie opened her mouth to speak but Emmett covered her mouth. She shot a glare at him.

"Let Alice talk to Bella first, see how she is and if it will hurt her if we come back…if _I_ come back," I said.

They nodded while Alice skipped around in excitement. "When can I go?" I was about to answer her but she said, "Yay, I'll go get ready." I laughed at her, she knew I would have said this morning.


	6. Alice!

_**Alice?!?!**_

**BPOV**

I woke up with the same feeling I had yesterday morning. I had the same kind of dream again. But it lasted through the night. The CD was still playing when I woke up so I just stayed in bed listening to it. It hasn't stopped all night like I hoped it would. I dreamt of Edward again. Once again the dream felt real. His cold skin against mine felt real, the smell of his breath as he whispered that he loved me was so real. I looked over at the clock it read 9:27 am. Good thing it was Saturday. I got up and made my way to the bathroom. I brushed my teeth and went into the kitchen. On the table was a note from Charlie:

Bells,

I went fishing with Harry. I'll be back later

Please try to get some sun Bella. Go out with your friends or something, please!!

I love you,

Charlie

I sighed and put the paper back on the table. I knew he was worried about me but I don't want company, I want to be left alone. If I were to have company I only want one person and that person left and he's never coming back.

I grabbed a bowl, a spoon, cereal, and some milk and made my breakfast. I just played with it in my bowl, I barely ate a few mouthfuls. I wasn't hungry. I went to the sofa and grabbed a book to read. I've read _Withering Heights_ a thousand times but I still like reading it. A few hours later I heard a knock on the door. Not even thinking who it might be I walked to the door and answered it. I opened it but no one was there. I looked around and saw a black Mercedes in the drive way. I knew that car, it was Carlisle's car. I froze. Did he come back? Why did he come back? Not to hurt me some more.

"Bella" a voice behind me said. I stiffened. I closed my eyes. _No, I'm imagining her voice. She couldn't be behind me._

"Bella," she said again, sounding impatient.

I turned slowly. There she was. The owner of the voice. White as snow, pixie like, black hair sticking up every where. Her eyes were a golden butterscotch just like I remembered. "Bella?" she asked this time.

"A-Alice?" I stuttered. "Yes, Bella its me," her appearance here didn't fully get to my brain yet. "Alice!" I screamed and jumped in her arms. She laughed at my excitement. "Nice to see you too Bella."

"Oh Alice, I've missed you so much," I told her.

"So have I Bella, its not right having my other sister around," she smiled. And then I was crying, not of sadness this time but of happiness.

She walked me over to the couch so we could sit down and I could cry on her shoulder. "Shh Bella don't cry, please don't cry."

"I'm just happy to see you Alice," I said. She smiled as she wiped my tears away.

"Bella what have you done with yourself, you look horrible."

"I haven't really been taking care of myself," I answered. I knew I looked a real sight but I didn't care anymore.

"How have you been Bella? Obviously not well," she asked

"I've been getting by." I said. I grabbed her hand scared that she might leave again. She smiled at me, giving my hand a squeeze.

"Where have you been Alice?" I asked

"Oh you know here and there," she said.

"How's…everyone?" I asked hesitantly.

"They're great, they really miss you Bella. We _all _do."

After a long pause she sighed before saying, "Why haven't you been taken care of yourself Bella?"

"I feel no need to. I didn't have to anymore, he's gone, what's the point?" I said, barely a whisper. I knew she heard me.

"You still love him, Bella?"

"I do," I didn't even hesitate.

"Him leaving didn't do anything did it?" she asked. I shook my head.

"Oh Bella, I told him this wouldn't work. All it did was hurt you, cause you pain. He's so stubborn," she said.

"D-did he come w-with you?" I asked nervously. She shook her head. "Does he know you're here?" She nodded. "Why are you here Alice?"

She sighed before answering, "I wanted to check on you Bella, I was worried about you."

"Are you staying? Your not going to leave again are you?" My heart clenched at the thought. I clenched her hand tighter in mine.

"Do you want me to stay Bella? Do you want us to come back?" she asked.

I was taken aback. How could she ask me this? Isn't my answer obvious?

"Of course I do Alice. I want all of you to come back. I never wanted you to leave."

"Are you ready for _him_ to come back?" she asked. I hesitated in answering. I wanted him to come back but he didn't want me anymore, why would he come back? He doesn't care about me, he doesn't love me, he doesn't suffer day and night because he left. As if reading my thoughts Alice said, "He lied to you Bella. He loves you more than you can know."

"How do you know?" I said.

"Every night he plays your lullaby on the piano, he listens to Claire De Lune all the time, he came back for the last two nights."

I froze. He was here for two nights?

"H-he was here, with me--" then I remembered the dreams, why they seemed so real. "he slept with me for the last two nights without me knowing?" she nodded. I was so close to him, he was right there.

"Is he coming back?" I whispered to her. I anxiously waited her answer.

"Only if you want him to, only if you still want him," she said.

Did I want him to come back? Did I want to see him again? Look at what he left behind. He left me to be in pain, in agony. He hurt me severely. What if he hurts me again? If he leaves again?

"He won't leave you again Bella" she said, answering my thoughts.

I remembered my dreams. Those dreams that seemed so real. That left me with the best feeling I've had for months. The way I felt in his arms was blissful. I want to hear his voice again, feel his cold, marble hard skin. See his beautiful golden eyes that made me melt. Yes, I wanted him to come back, I _needed him to come back. Alice smiled at me. No doubt she already knew my answer._

"Yes Alice, I want him to come back" I said. She squealed and I couldn't help but laugh at her.

"When are you guys coming back?" I asked. "I don't know Bella" she answered. I couldn't keep the frown from coming onto my face.

"But I'm sure soon, you'll know when we do" she said, without failing to smile. I couldn't help but smile at her happiness.

"They are all going to be so happy Bella. We have all missed you, especially Esme. She also considers you her daughter," she said.

"Really? Even Rosalie?" I said. Her face fell a bit but she composed herself quickly. "Well, you know how Rose is. Don't worry about her Bella, she'll come around."

We spent the rest of the afternoon talking. She would occasionally talk about Edward but she rarely brought him up. She told me stories of the family I've come to love as my own. I laughed all afternoon, more than I have in months. I'm so happy to have her here.

"I better go Bella" she said. My smile instantly fell, I clutched her hand. "Why?" I asked her.

"Charlie will be her soon and I don't want to answer his questions."

"Oh," was all I could say.

"Don't fret Bella, I'm coming back. We're all coming back."

I couldn't help but smile at that thought. I'll get to see Esme, Carlisle, Jasper, Emmett, even Rosalie again. And I'll be with Edward again.

"I have to go tell Edward your decision, the faster I get there the faster we come back," she countered. I sighed and just nodded. We got up and headed to the door. She hugged me, kissed my cheek and said, "We'll be back Bella, I promise." She smiled at me and took off.

I didn't wait for Charlie I went to bed hoping when I wake up tomorrow morning they'll be here.


	7. Conversation

_**Conversation**_

**EPOV**

I was in my room playing the piano when I heard Alice call my name. "EDWARD!!"

I raced down to meet her. She was in the living room and she was jumping up and down. I began to hope. Does Bella want us to come back? Does she want _me_ to come back? The rest of my family was gathering around, wanting to hear the news from Alice's visit.

"Edward Bella wants us back. She wants _you _back," she practically screamed in excitement. I smiled. A big wide smile as I heard her words. I ran to her picked her up and spin her around. I was ecstatic.

"Really Alice," I told her. She nodded enthusiastically. She recounted her conversation with Bella. I spin her around again.

_Edward can you tell me why your spinning my wife? _thought Jasper

"Because Jasper I'm happy," I exclaimed "Yeah we could tell," Emmett said.

"What happened Alice? What did Bella say?" said Esme. Alice smiled and bounced to her side.

"Bella wants us to come back. She never wanted us to leave but thanks to your son we had to," Alice exclaimed, glaring at me.

"Does that mean we're going back to Forks?" said Esme and Rosalie at the same time. Rosalie sounded mad but Esme sounded hopeful.

Everyone looked at Carlisle and at me. I looked at Carlisle. _Do you even think that I'd stop you Edward? We can go right now if you'd like? _I nodded vigorously. Then he turned to my family and said, "Let's go pack and go back home."

"Yay" "Yes" "Yeah" "Sweet" "No" "Shut up Rosalie" I snapped at her. Her lips became a thin line before she ran out.

"Edward why don't you go now we can head up with you later," said Emmett. I smiled at my brother and nodded before leaving at a run.

**BPOV**

Alice left a few hours ago. I didn't go to sleep, I couldn't. I wanted to see Edward. I wanted to see his perfect face, feel his cold skin, touch his unruly hair, see his golden eyes. I went to the CD player and listened to my CD again.

"Bella?" a voice down stairs said.

I sighed and yelled back, "I'm up here dad."

I heard him walking up the stairs. What does he want to talk about?

"Hey Bella," he said. "Hi dad," I answered.

"Thanks for the dinner Bells, it was great," he said. "No problem Cha-dad."

"You look better today, did you go out?"

"No, but a friend came over. We had lots of laughs." I'm not going to tell him it was Alice, he'll ask questions that I don't want to answer.

"Oh that nice Bella. Its good that your being with your friends again."

"Yeah, we had a lot of fun here."

Silence

"Bella…if Edward comes back will you take him back?" he asked. I crossed my arms in front of my chest and said in an ominous tone, "Yes."

He looked mad, his face was turning red. "Why?" he said in a harsh tone. "Because I still want him, I still love him dad. And nothing you say or do is going to change that."

"He hurt you Bella. Are you going to let him walk into your life just like that after what he has done to you?"

"That's for me to decide dad not you," I countered.

"It's a good thing he's not coming back then, isn't it?" he said his tone still harsh.

"That's what you think," I said under my breath.

"No, its not, I want him to come back," I said out loud this time. His face was turning red to purple very fast. "Don't argue with me Charlie. I'm not going to change my mind," I said. He was surprised that I called him by his first name. I've never done it in front of him.

He let out a long breath before he walked out. I breathed deeply in as well. It was only 12 o'clock. Alice said he came for the past two nights what if he comes again? I'll wait for him. I want to make sure for myself if what Alice told me was true. I went downstairs to retrieve my book I left on the sofa when Alice had come by and went up to my room to read while I await his arrival.

I played the CD and drank some Coke, not willing to let myself go to sleep. I want to be awake if he comes back.


	8. Eyes

_**Eyes**_

**EPOV**

I could see her house, I could hear her heartbeat. It was calm, relaxed she must be asleep. She was listening to the CD again. I came to a halt under her window and I jumped. I landed without a sound onto her wooden floor. She was sitting up on her bed with a book dangling from her hands. I smiled she read herself to sleep. I could see the difference in her appearance. Her skin got back some color, her cheeks had some pink in them, her hair was still disheveled and its not shining but he was hoping that his return will change that.

I walked over to her. I took the book away from her hands. She stiffened. _Well, that was weird. _I pushed the covers back and carried her in my arms so that I can lay her carefully on the bed. Her heartbeat sped up, is she having a nightmare? I lay with her, she put her arms around me and sighed. I smiled and kissed her forehead. She smiled too, guess its not a nightmare. I smelled her hair, combing it with my fingers. The texture was so soft. I missed it. I bent my head so that I could whisper in her ear, "I love you Bella, I've always loved you, I'll always love you." She smiled and hugged me tighter. "I'll come back Bella, and I promise never to leave again," I whispered. She smiled.

She grabbed my hand, knowing where it was. She laced our fingers and brought it to her cheek. I didn't give much thought about her actions. I thought she was dreaming. She lay her head on my chest and breathed deeply. I rubbed her cheek with the back of my hand and she leaned into it. "Don't ever leave Edward," she said. I held her tighter, "Never again, my Bella."

The sun was up, I knew I had to leave, so I tried to wiggle out of her embrace. But she held on tighter and shook her head. "Don't leave." I stiffened. How did she know I was here. Then everything clicked. All her actions ended up to the same conclusion: she was awake. But for how long? I looked down at her. She was looking up at me, her eyes open. Her eyes, her chocolate brown eyes were looking at me. Those eyes that I have missed so much were locked with mine.

**BPOV**

I was getting sleepy. I looked over at the clock. It was 3:38 in the morning. I've been drinking Coke for most of the night. I didn't want to go to sleep. I let the book dangle from my hands and let my eyes close. _Just for a few minutes. And then I'll continue waiting. _

A few minutes later, or it seemed that way, I felt hands taking my book away. _Probably Charlie._ I thought, but then I felt his cold skin. I stiffened. He came, he came back. Alice was right. He picked me up in his arms and laid me down carefully on the bed. Is he going to leave right away? I started to get anxious. Then I felt him lay down with me. I put my arms around him and sighed. I felt his lips in my hair. I didn't open my eyes, scared that as soon as he saw that I was awake he'd leave. I felt him weave his fingers through my hair. I started dozing off. Then I heard his velvety voice in my ear, "I love you Bella, I've always loved you, I'll always love you." I couldn't help but smile, I hugged myself tighter to him. Alice was right, he does love me. But why did he leave? I felt him whisper I my ear again, "I'll come back Bella, and I promise never to leave you again." I smiled again at his words.

I've felt better tonight then all the months put together. I opened my eyes an infinitesimal amount to check if he was looking at me. He was staring over my head, so I opened them all the way to look at him. My memory didn't do him justice. He was has perfect has ever. His hair still a perfect mess, his skin still perfectly smooth, I could smell his scent from my pillow. I saw his hand on his side I grabbed it, laced y fingers in his and brought it up to my cheek. It was cold and hard as I remembered. I lay my head on his chest, where I could smell his heady scent. It was better than I remembered. With the back of his hand he started to stroke my cheek, I leaned into his touch. I said without thinking, "Don't ever leave Edward." He tightened his hold on me and whispered, "Never again, my Bella." I smiled as he called me his. I'll always be his.

I could see the sun setting I didn't sleep at all. I was scared that when I opened my eyes again he wouldn't be here. I couldn't risk that chance. A little bit of sun was shining through my open window. I felt him try to get out of my arms. I couldn't have that. I gripped onto him tighter and shook my head. "Don't leave," I told him. I felt him stiffen in my arms. Ops, I'm suppose to be sleeping aren't I. I looked up at him and he looked down at me. His eyed were just as I remembered. Golden butterscotch, I stared into them, melting along the way.


	9. Return

_**Return**_

_**BPOV**_

I don't know how long we stayed there staring into each others eyes. He didn't say anything and neither did I. He finally said, "How long have you been awake?" He leaned his forehead against mine.

"Since you took my book away," I said smiling.

"Why didn't you tell me you were awake?" he said.

"I was afraid you'd leave after you knew I was awake."

He chuckled. "How could you think that?"

"Alice told me that you do love me and that you lied about not loving me but I wanted to see for myself if it was true," I said.

He stroked my cheek with his hand. My eyes closed, I leaned into his touch. "Of course its true, Bella. I only left because I wanted you to have a normal human life."

"If this is a normal human life then I don't want one" I told him. I knew he understood what I meant.

"Bella you are not going to be a vampire," he said angrily.

"Why not," I said outraged.

"Because you don't know what your asking. This life is a curse. I'm not going to end your life."

"You are not the only vampire I know Edward," I said. His eyes narrowed.

I said in a softer tone, "All I want is to be with you Edward, forever. One lifetime isn't enough for me." I touched his cheek. He closed his eyes.

"Don't you want me to be with you forever?" I asked. His eyes snapped open. "Yes Bella I do, more than anything."

"Then what's the problem?"

"You should live a normal life Bella. Without dangers like me in your life.," he said looking down.

"Isn't it up to me to decide whether I want that or not Edward? Whether I want to be with you or be away from because of fear."

He looked at me and chuckled. I looked at him perplexed.

"That's what Alice told me. Its up to you to decide whether you want to be with me or be without me out of fear."

I smiled. Nicely put Alice. "You should listen to her Edward."

"What do you think I'm doing," he countered.

"Being stubborn." He chuckled.

"Do you believe what Alice said is true now?" he asked.

I looked away, and thought about that. He was here, with me telling me that he loved me. But I had this nagging voice telling me he doesn't and that he only feels sorry for me. Sorry for what he put me through. I remembered the day in the forest when he left, his eyes were expressionless, his voice firm. I shook my head.

"Why not?" he asked astonished. I looked at him. He looked scared, anxious, nervous, and sad all at the same time.

"It looked like you meant it, when you left. Your not just here because you feel bad are you?" I asked him anxiously.

He got up and got me up so that I was sitting on the bed while he knelt on the floor looking up at me.

"Bella what I told you that day was a lie. One hundred percent lie, Bella. I only left so that I wouldn't put you in danger. That day of your birthday when Jasper almost killed you I almost lost it. I can't live in a world your not in Bella. I thought me being with you put you in danger, that it was my fault that your life is on the verge of ending. I don't want you hurt Bella, and I don't want to be the cause of your pain. That's why I came back. I saw the pain I caused you and I couldn't take it, I had to come back. You are my life Bella." He took my face in his hands and drew me closer so that our foreheads touched. "I love you Bella."

His breath made me dizzy, but I could see that he was telling the truth. His eyes seem to melt during his speech. I don't know who moved first but the distance between us closed, and I was kissing him. After all this time I was finally kissing him. His arms went around my waist and brought me closer and my hands went up around his neck. He kissed me slowly first and then more forceful, more eager. I laced my fingers through his hair. I felt my mind go dizzy, and I felt tears running down my cheeks. But, just like when Alice was here, it wasn't out of sadness but happiness. Then soon after, too soon for me, he broke the kiss and disappeared. I started panicking then a voice in the darkness said, "Charlie is coming, lay down quickly."

I scrambled to my bed still dizzy from the kiss and laid down. I heard his chuckle before I heard Charlie walk in. He stood there for about two minutes before he walked out. He was under the covers, his arms wrapped around me before the door even closed. I turned in his arms so that I was looking at him. He leaned his forehead against mine. "I love you," he told me. I smiled and said, "I love you more." he smiled.

"You compare one small tree to an entire forest," he countered. I made a face, he laughed and kissed me.

This kiss was sweet. My hands went up around his neck and he brought me closer. I was starting to get dizzy again. He broke the kiss as if reading my thoughts. He leaned his forehead against mine again and smiled. With his return I failed to notice how incredibly tired I was. I lay my head against his chest and brought my hands down, one to clutch his shirt the other to hold his hand to my cheek. I began to doze off before I remembered I wanted to do something. "I want to go see your family Edward," I said groggily. He laughed at me kissed my forehead. "Our family since you going to become one of us, and when you wake up, love. Sleep now, my Bella" I smiled as he hummed my lullaby. I thought:_ I win._


	10. The Cullens

_**The Cullens**_

**EPOV**

She fell asleep right away. Her heart beat was music to my ears. She still loves me like I love her. I'm with her again. My deepest wish has come true. Bella wants to be turned into a vampire. No matter how much I wish not to take her life I want to spend the rest of eternity with her. I sighed. _And she calls me stubborn. _I laughed silently to myself. I heard footsteps.

_Bella has been sleeping for quite a while. Its almost one. I should check on her. _

I got out of her embrace and went to hide in her closet. I heard the door creak open. I peeked through the little opening of the door. Charlie came in and covered Bella with the blankets.

_She looks a lot better now. I hope she gets back to her usual self. She told me her friend visited her yesterday I hope she comes again, looks like it did her some good. She practically got all her color back. _

I heard him sighing and looking at the floor. I looked over to the floor. The floor board was ripped off, the exact spot where I hid her presents and the pictures. She probably tripped over it and it tore off. I laughed to myself quietly.

_I'll have to fix that later. I'll let her sleep. Sleep well Bells. _"I love you" he said out loud.

He looked at her one more time before walking out. I got out of the closet. I went by her bed just to look at her. Her color was back, the bags under her eyes were not prominent, and her cheeks had pink in them. I smiled, coming back was the best thing to do and leaving was the worst. I lay on top of the sheets to not let her get cold and merely stroked her cheek. She smiled and said, "Edward, I love you." She wrapped her arms around me. I pushed her hair back to whisper in her ear, "I love you more." she smiled wider and lay her head on my chest, breathing evenly. I lay my head on hers, completely content.

**BPOV**

I woke up to a heady scent. I smiled knowing it was Edward. I hugged him tighter, he chuckled and said, "Good evening." Huh? Evening? What time is it? I looked over at he clock it read 6:43 pm. I groaned, "Edward why didn't you wake me up?" I sat up.

"Because you need to sleep Bella." he answered. "I know you haven't been sleeping well."

"But I wanted to go see yo-our family."

"We can go right now if you like, its not like they sleep or get tired," he said with a smile.

"Ok let me have one human minute," I said

"I'll be here."

I smiled and got up and raced to the bathroom grabbing my toiletries along the way. By the time I was in the hall way I doubled back to grab some clothes to change into. I smiled at him before leaving again. I stood in the hot shower letting the hot water relax my muscles. I grabbed my favorite strawberry shampoo and massaged my scalp as I weave my fingers through my hair. I finished up and got out of the shower. I changed and combed my hair for what seemed to like be the first time in months. I brushed my teeth and ran to my room. He was still there waiting for me with open arms. "Ready to go?" he asked.

"What about Charlie?" I asked.

"He went fishing earlier. He was so tired he went to sleep right before you woke up," he answered.

I smiled before saying, "Lets go then."

He grabbed me and put me on his back before he jumped out my window and started running. I missed this feeling. Even though it made me sick I still missed the speed. I closed my eyes before I got nauseous. In seconds we arrived at his house. Alice was right there waiting for me at the entrance, jumping from excitement. I got off Edward's back and held his hand, I didn't want to separate from his side. Alice greeted with a big hug and pushed me inside. Everyone was gathered around. The way I remembered them didn't do them justice. Esme was the first to greet me.

"Bella, its so good to see you again. We've missed you so much," she said.

"Hi Esme. I've missed you all as well. It wasn't the same here in Forks," I replied. Then it was Carlisle.

"Bella how have you been? I'm so glad to see you. I hope your staying for a while," he said.

"I sure am Carlisle. I hope that's ok," I told him. "Of course it is," he answered. "This is your home too Bella."

Emmett came up from behind me and picked me up spinning me around giving me a bear hug. "Hey Bella, did you miss me?"

I couldn't help but laugh. When he finally put me down I told him, "Of course I missed you Emmett. I need to have my big brother around." He smiled at that and spun me again. "Emmett I'm getting dizzy here," I exclaimed. "That's the point little sister."

Jasper kept his distance but welcomed me back just the same, "Hi Bella, its great to see you again. This family hasn't been the same since we left. Especially Edward."

Edward came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. I smiled and leaned into him. I saw Rosalie leaning against the wall on the other side of the room. She glared at me and ran off. "Don't worry about her. She'll come around," Edward whispered in my ear. His breath tickling my neck. I don't think Rosalie will ever like me. I sighed before turning my attention to my new family.

"Well me and Esme have to get your dinner ready Bella, so see you in a bit," Carlisle said.

"That's really not necessary Carlisle," I exclaimed.

"Of course it is," said Esme. Then they both walked to the kitchen.

"I'm going to go talk to Rose. Try to talk some sense into her," said Emmett.

I just nodded, not knowing what to say. I turned my head and saw the piano. "Edward?"

"Yes Bella?"

"Will you play for me?" I requested.

He smiled before saying, "Of course." He took me to the piano where he sat me down next to him. He started playing my lullaby. I rested my head on his shoulder. Alice came behind me and put her hands on my shoulders and listened to Edward play. After a few songs the family gathered around the piano. I looked around at my new family. I smiled at them, I couldn't ask for a better family.

I felt Alice stiffen behind me. I turned around to see her. Her eyes had this far away look about them. I knew that look: she had a vision. I turned to Edward, there was a smile playing on his face. I turned back to Alice she was smiling too.

"This reunion calls for a celebration," she said. She was jumping up and down in excitement.

I was thinking "Oh no." That usually means one of Alice's parties. Which means she is going to play "Bella Barbie." I was thinking the worst scenarios in my head.

"Cool what are we going to do to celebrate then," said Emmett.

"Our favorite thing to do when the weather is like this or going to be," exclaimed Alice.

Everyone was smiling now, even Rosalie. But I still didn't have a clue what they were talking about. I looked out the window. It looked like it was going to rain tomorrow. What could they possibly do in a thunder storm? Then it clicked in my head.

"Baseball anyone?" Edward said. I laughed, it was good to have them back.


End file.
